


play our song on repeat

by actuallysatan (oso_peanutbutter)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Frottage, Frottage, Inappropriate Use of a Free Skate Costume, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, the things i do while sleep deprived, the title is too poetic for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/actuallysatan
Summary: Yuuri removes the outer jacket of his costume and places it on the chair next to him. His pants go next, leaving him in the glittery, transparent leotard. Viktor makes the mistake of looking up and gets an eyeful of Yuuri in the leotard and has to look away quickly before he makes his want obvious.Yuuri turns slightly towards Viktor with a boast of confidence and aftermath adrenaline rush and smirks."Like what you see?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ho sweet jesus so this is a thing that happened partially inspired by that one fanart with yuuri in just the leotard portion of his free skate costume that i can never seem to find you know the one 
> 
> big thanks to @judette-mathis for beta’ing this filth at deadass o'clock in the morning i owe you one sis

Yuuri enters the backstage dressing room after his free skate program with an exhilarated sigh and a ball of relief. While it wasn’t the gold medal he was aiming for, Yuuri places his silver medal on the dresser next to him and starts changing out of his costume. The navy suit glistens in the low-light, and Viktor has to look away slightly. His protegé- _slash_ -fiancé deserves some privacy so he opts to look at the floor. His mind swirls of last night’s fight, but he refuses to dwell on it now. They made their decisions, it’s up to them to go through with them.

Yuuri removes the outer jacket of his costume and places it on the chair next to him. His pants go next, leaving him in the glittery, transparent leotard. Viktor makes the mistake of looking up and gets an eyeful of Yuuri in the leotard and has to look away quickly before he makes his want obvious.

Yuuri turns slightly towards Viktor with a boost of confidence and aftermath adrenaline rush and smirks.

“Like what you see?”

Viktor remains silent, leaning against the wall with his rigid stance and his bang hiding his expression. Yuuri walks the small distance in the tight room, his bare feet pattering against the tile floor, until he’s in front of Viktor.

“Did I say something wrong?” His earlier confidence starts retreating back to the sidelines when Viktor pushes himself away from the wall and gently places a hand on Yuuri’s cheek. He leans in, his lips dancing over Yuuri’s.

“May I?” His voice laced with want, and Yuuri’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Yes.” Yuuri breathes out, barely a whisper, but Viktor hears it anyways, he always does, and meets Yuuri’s lips halfway. He kisses them over and over again desperately trying to hold onto him, as if he’ll slip away like sand, but Yuuri reciprocating the same sets those fears aside. Viktor drinks them in like sweet wine, the hand on Yuuri caressing its way to the back of his head, cradling it softly while Yuuri’s hands move to Viktor’s neck, lazily hanging them from his shoulders. His other hand cradles his hip, and he swiftly switches their positions without breaking contact and pins Yuuri to the wall behind him, his hand softening the blow. The kisses get heated, soft pecks get deeper and longer and Viktor has to lean into Yuuri a little more just to keep from melting to his knees. He hooks Yuuri’s left leg around his waist, causing Yuuri to shift one of his hands to the back of Viktor’s head, running his fingers through the soft strands.

Yuuri breaks the kisses with “I’m sorry’s” playing on repeat but Viktor returns them with “I forgive you’s” and “I love you’s” and his hands fiddle with Yuuri’s leotard. Both hands cup Yuuri’s waist bringing it to align with his own as their lips continue to waltz with a tuneless song. Yuuri grinds his hips against Viktor’s and smirks at the sharp intake he makes at the sudden contact.

“Viktor.” Yuuri drops his voice to a sultry, seductive tone and it makes Viktor weak. He gulps loudly, his grip never leaving his hips.

“Yes, Yuuri.” He states rather than question, no need in these situations. His thumb rubs circles into the mesh fabric on his hip, waiting for Yuuri to say something.

“Stop teasing.” He stops massaging his hip.

“Oh?” A playful tone mixes in. Viktor leans into his ear, his words caressing his ear.“What do you want me to do, Yuuri? Tell me.”

“Touch me.”

Viktor crashes his lips onto Yuuri’s, their waltz becoming a tango, as lips mesh with teeth and tongue. Yuuri hooks his other leg around Viktor’s waist, holding himself up with his arms tighten rung around his shoulders. Viktor shifts slightly to compensate the extra weight, but not once breaking rhythm. Yuuri’s hands return to Viktor’s hair, threading and pulling among the silvery strands. Viktor bucks into Yuuri’s hips, and rubs his hard erection against Yuuri’s. He kisses his way down to his neck, sucking and nipping softly as to not leave a prominent mark. Viktor sucks on a sensitive patch of skin, causing Yuuri to buck his hips up and let out a low moan.

“Viktor. I thought I told you not to tease.” Yuuri whines as he struggles to gather any friction with his thrusts.

Viktor kisses his way to the base of Yuuri’s neck and palms the front of his leotard. Yuuri’s dick is starting to leak pre-cum, giving the garment a small wet spot on the front. Yuuri leans his head back and lets out a loud moan. Viktor smirks against the top seam of the leotard, deciding to be a little merciful. He pins Yuuri further into the wall, and as if he read his mind, Yuuri lowers his hands to unzip Viktor’s pants.

He toys with the band on Viktor’s underwear, fiddling with it and snapping it softly against his skin before slipping it down as far as he could in his position to free Viktor’s cock. He massages the head, spreading the pre-cum around. His fingers slide up and down the shaft, rubbing the vein as he goes. Viktor swats Yuuri’s hand away, and takes it in his own, lacing their fingers together as Viktor grinds his dick against Yuuri’s still clothed own. Yuuri moans loudly as the friction from Viktor’s dick and the mesh on his costume creates this indescribable pleasure causing Yuuri to franticly meet Viktor’s grinds.

Yuuri crashes his lips to Viktor’s, wanting Viktor to swallow his moans, and tugs at his hair with his free hand. Viktor’s hand slides from his hip to his ass. His fingers squeeze under the fabric, and massage Yuuri’s rim as he meets Yuuri’s lips again and again and again. Yuuri screams into Viktor’s lips, grinding his hips faster and harder, and Viktor swallows them with heated kisses.

Yuuri’s close, he feels it coming fast, and Viktor meets his thrusts, his fingers teasing the entrance to Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri tugs at Viktor’s hair as his orgasm hits him, with Viktor not too far behind. He removes his fingers from under the costume’s fabric and helps Yuuri to his feet. Come stains both Viktor’s and Yuuri’s clothes so they opt to change as fast as they could before it dried.

Luckily Viktor knew of a dry-cleaner that could get rid of such stains without questions.

**Author's Note:**

> “ha staff keeps forgetting the rings” i say as i forget to write in the rings (follow me on twitter @stepping_stein or just to scream at the lack of quality either works)


End file.
